


Mistletoe and other affiliations

by BethRedus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I have a strange obsession with mistletoe, Oneshot, it´s may for christ sake, why am I writing christmas stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethRedus/pseuds/BethRedus





	Mistletoe and other affiliations

Harry, Ron and Ginny arrived at Hogwarts early in the morning, after taking the knight bus to return after the Christmas break.

(Hermione had decided against spending her Christmas at the burrow, as she and Ron had had a rather nasty break-up the previous month. It hadn´t really been a surprise, when she found him an Lavender, and secretly she was glad it was over, but that didn´t stop her from hexing Ron at a very high-skilled level which had lead to five days in the infirmary and several delegations of head healers with a gaggle of apprentices from St. Mungos paying visits to inspect and revere her handy-work.)

  
They entered the great hall, after the house elves had taken care of their luggage, stomaches growling at the sight of the platters full of food.

  
"So, what happened over break? How was the Christmas party?” Harry asked, as he, Ron and Ginny approached down at the Griffindor table.  
Dean Thomas, the only one around except for a few thirds, grinned like a cheshire cat.

"The usual.” he shrugged rather nonchalantly "McGonagall held a speech about peace, love and understanding and the whole christmas spirit, Dumbledore portrait proclaimed the usual nonsense gibberish, it was hilarious as always, Hagrid got drunk, Flitwick dropped sleeping after half a glass of wine, a Huffelpuff first set the christmas tree on fire, head boy and girl were caught snogging under the mistletoe and the house-elves gave their nutcracker performance...”

"Sounds like the every year mayhem.” Harry sat down, Ginny joined him.

"Jup, pretty much.” Deans eyes glinted.

Harry was already eating, passing Ginny the jam, when they suddenly they noticed that Ron was not sitting beside them, but still standing.

"Ron?” he asked, turning to see his best friend in shell shock.

"Ron, is everything...” Ginny asked.

 

Dean choked his laughter into his pumpkin juice. Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

  
"Head girl...and head...boy...” Ron mumbled.

"What?” Harry asked bewildered.

"Hermione and...”

 

There was a moment of dead silence, the only thing to be heard was realization dropping down on them like a hippogriff.

 

"Fuck!” Ginny hissed, whilst Dean finally lost it, hysterical fist of laughter sending him halfway under the table.

"Dean!” she shouted, turning on him. ,"Hermione and...Malfoy?!?”

"Took you long enough!” he guffawed.

"They really...?”

"Saw it with my own eyes...and” He rolled his eyes at their suspicious disbelief and bewilderment. "Believe me, we pulled every test possible.”

He pulled out a piece of parchment from a file.

  
"We even teamed up with some Slitherins for the investigation, it was actually quite fun to work with them. Here, the test results: neither Hermione nor Malfoy were under the influence of the imperious curse,...” he began ticking off his list ,,...any kind of love potion, any kind of hallucination potion or mushroom, or polyjuice potion. The mistletoe they were snogging underneath was not jinxed, hexed or cursed in any way. The results for the drug tests were negative, only a little bit of alcohol, 0,2 for Hermione and 0,25 for Malfoy.  
Under interrogation on mine and Blaise Zabinis behalf, both subjects can recreate the situation without any fuzzy parts or memory lapses, their stories match. When asked, they both first denied the incident, but then gave in, as there ware too many witnesses to deny it any further, and reluctantly admitted the deed without any informative statement. Malfoys only comment was, wait I have the exact words here, ah yes, _Shut up, you´re just jealous, Blaise, fuck off._ ” he read off the parchment.

  
"Whilst Hermione, when cornered, raised an eyebrow and proceeded to rant down the entire list of my snogging and shagging career, to then tell me to shove off, as she was trying to read a book. As both head boy and girl looked very scary and threatened with docking house points and bodily harm, we did not further press the interrogation. ” he concluded.

  
The other three just stared in silence, any thought of breakfast forgotten.

  
"Oh and creepy Creevy even got a photo.”

  
"Dean Flinnigan Thomas!” came a sharp voice. Dean flinched and tried to hide the file underneath the table as Hermione came storming down the aisle.

"I should think you are smart enough to know that disrespect towards the head girl and or boy will lead to the reduction of house points.” her voice was sweet as Umbriges.

  
Everyone involuntarily paled.

  
She sat down.

"Ten points off for me, ten for Draco. Oh but add ten for Griffindor bravery and ten for cooperation of houses. Now put that away, before I bring out your official school file. Hello Harry, hey Ginny, Ron. You´re back!” she smiled brightly. ,,How was your christmas? Hows everyone faring at the burrow? Your mother sent me a sweater, even though she had so many to knit.”

 

Everyone sat in silence for a moment, them Ginny flashed her brightest smile, the one that promised a bat bogey hex, and hugged Hermione over the table.

 

"It was lovely, a shame you weren´t there!” She shot a dirty look in Rons direction ,,Everyone was home, Bill and Fleur with little Victoire, and Charlie with his Romanian boyfriend Gorgon, and Percy and George and Angelina, she pregnant now, and Andromeda and Teddy showed up for a few days as well.”  
Harry and Ron shot her a look of disbelief and betrayal.

 

"So how was your Christmas?” Ginny asked sweetly.

  
The two boys flinched, recognizing Ginnys most dangerous tone.

  
"Oh it was rather quiet. There was almost no one around, all in all we were about fifteen students staying, we actually all fit at one table. I was mostly in the library or in the common-room studying. Otherwise I was mostly on patrol duty or helped with the repairs on the castle.  
The Christmas party was rather nice. Other than little Lucy White from Hufflepuff setting one of the christmas trees on fire it was rather mellow. I went down to Hagrids for tea the last few days and helped him with his studies, Luna joined me twice since she and Neville came back on...Wednesday? Or was it Thursday? Anyhow, all in all it was rather mellow, but it was a change of pace I needed. Believe it or not, I was even bored for a bit. Could you pass the orange juice?”

  
No response.

  
"Ron? The orange juice to you left?”

  
Harry quickly passed the jug.

  
"Thanks.”

  
They ate in tensed silence.

  
"Did he threaten you?” Ron finally blurted out.

"Who threatened me?”

"Malfoy of course!”

"Why would Draco threaten me?”

"Did he threaten you? Or blackmail you? Or force you?” Ron growled.

"No. Why should he?”

"Then why did you let him kiss you?” Ron shouted ,,Or was it a bet?” he added in afterthought.

"No, he didn´t threaten, blackmail or force me. An it wasn´t a bet either.”

"Then why did you kiss him? And when did Malfoy become Draco?” Ron spat.

"Since we live together, being head girl and boy. And, well to be honest, because I was bored. We were simply bored. And he is actually, compared to others...” she added snidely ,,...a rather good kisser.”

 

"I heard that, Granger.” a voice said behind her. Everyones heads shot up to see a smugly smiling Draco Malfoy, head boy and Slitherins prince leaning over her. "Is that so?” he purred in her ear.

"I said compared to others. Don´t get full of yourself!” Hermione shot back, not even flinching at their proximity ,,And please wipe that smirk off your face, it´s most unbecoming and is curling the milk in my coffee.”

"Hey there, lioness, no need for claws! I came her to...”

"What did you do to Hermione?” Ron shouted, whilst Harry was physically keeping him from climbing over the table to charge at Malfoy.

"Pardon, weasel?”

"She would never kiss you out of free will!”

"Hate to break it to you, but she did. And it was pretty fucking amazing...” Malfoy drawled with amusement.

"Did you hex, jinx or bewitch her in any way?”

"Yes, I am bewitched body and soul!” Hermione dramatically swooned, then rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No Ron, I am not under any kind of spell. And I thought you of all people would understand the concept of snogging people without any romantic feelings involved.”

Ron paled under his freckles and shifted uncomfortably.

"Ouch, remember me to never get on you bad side.” Malfoy muttered.

"You have a permanent residency on my bad side, darling.” she drawled back, a very new habit of hers and it was quite clear where and from whom she had acquired it.

"Now shove off, I´m pretty sure you have better things to to, than annoying the head girl!”

"My purpose in this world is to annoy you, you better get used to it.”

"Stop the flirting!”

"Dear me, what got you panties in a twist...?”

"Maaal-foooy!” she growled.

"What, my affiliation with your panties...”

"Stop. Right. There!” Her wand was now pointed at his face.

"See weasel, you can be sure she wanted it was well. Ever consider that making the wrong move on Granger will get you hexed an inch from life? Oh wait, I´m pretty sure you have experienced that...”

"Ferret, I think it would be best to steer clear.”

"Right, otter! I´ll be taking my leave then.” she couldn´t help but snort, that turned into a laugh.

"I´m sure we´ll run into each other. Now fuck off!” she flipped him the bird.

"My, such language doesn´t become a lady.” he took her insulting hand and kissed her fingers.

"I´m no lady.”

"Time will tell.”

"Are you proposing?”

"Maybe.” he winked, then sauntered off.

 

,,Sooo, Hermione. What is his affiliation with your panties?”


End file.
